


Easy Access

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Emma suddenly takes to wearing dresses and skirts on a daily basis and there’s a naughty reason behind the wardrobe change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is total shameless porn without plot. When I saw Emma wearing that flowered dress in BTS photos a few weeks back, I got a head canon that she might suddenly start wearing dresses and skirts everyday so that she and Killian could have sex anywhere and everywhere very easily. And then I saw that incredible sneak peek and I realized Killian likes doing it with clothes on. So this story came from that. Oh and there’s some with her red leather jacket on and nothing else since I know some people wanted that! And let’s just say for the purposes of this fic they are both disease free and Emma is on the pill. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

...Easy Access: Part 1/1...

Emma and Killian sat opposite Snow and David at Granny's. Emma was trying to concentrate on the menu in front of her, but Killian wasn't making it easy. 

They had finally had sex for the first time three weeks ago. The airship had interrupted them while on the couch in their home, but they had picked up right where they'd left off that night. And they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other ever since. They'd been fucking like bunnies every chance they got. They couldn't get enough of each other. They found they got off on fucking in public places, the possibility of getting caught thrilling them. 

Emma eventually decided to start wearing dresses and skirts everyday to give Killian easier access and to make it so their dalliances could more easily occur anywhere and at any time. She had dealt with some confused looks and questions after a few days outside her standard tight jeans, but most seemed satisfied with her response that she simply wanted a change of pace.

However, she was beginning to regret that decision because Killian's hand was currently trailing up her inner thigh. The words on the menu began to blur as she bit at her lip. His hand inched higher until he slipped beneath her skirt. Emma stifled a gasp as his fingers made contact with her panty covered center. She felt herself growing wet.

Thankfully, her parents seemed oblivious. 

"Emma, I don't know why you bother looking at the menu," her father said. "You always order the same thing for lunch."

Emma nodded sharply, as she felt Killian's finger poke her clit through the material. She could see him smirking out of the corner of her eye, his gaze somehow intently focused on his menu.

Emma nodded as she closed up the menu and shoved his hand from her crotch. 

"You're right. Order my usual. I've got to use the ladies' room."

She caught Killian's eyes as she slid from the booth.

He followed a moment later. "I think I'll avail myself of the facilities too. Please order me a bacon burger and fries."

He hurried after her as Snow and David watched them go.

"They're going to have sex in that bathroom, aren't they?" Snow said. 

David ran a hand down his face. "As much as it pains me, I’d have to agree."

Snow patted his hand. "And Emma thinks we have no idea why she suddenly started wearing dresses and skirts everyday."

David groaned and buried his face in his menu. "So the meatloaf special looks good today."

Snow laughed, as her gaze followed Emma and Killian until they’d disappeared from view.

Emma tugged Killian's hand and pulled him into the women's bathroom. She closed the door and locked it behind them.

"We need to be fast," she said, her lips moving to his.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he said, as he backed her up toward the stall. 

Emma kicked the stall door open and then spun around to face the wall, as Killian closed and locked the door. She bent forward, sticking her ass out toward him. She pulled her skirt up and over her cheeks, revealing her panties.

Emma placed her palms flat against the tile and then glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Fuck me," she breathed.

"Gladly," Killian replied, as his hand ran down the soft globes of her ass. 

His fingers found her entrance and he shoved the material away. He pushed a finger inside her, finding her soaked and ready.

Killian removed his hand and quickly undid his jeans, pulling his cock free. He stroked himself a few times, before he brought his hook to her hip. He lined his cock up with her entrance and sheathed himself inside her.

Emma gasped at the feel of him filling her. It was so good. It was always so good. His hand came to her front as he fucked her from behind, his finger stroking her clit.

"Oh God, just like that," she said. 

She pressed against him, as he pulled out and then pushed back in, setting a punishing pace. Killian draped himself across her back, his lips kissing her neck. 

Knowing they were short on time, but still wanting her to come, he flicked her clit furiously and bit at her neck.

"Come for me," he growled.

Emma felt her belly tighten and her knuckles whiten as she pushed against the tile.

She let out a scream as she felt herself come. Killian followed right after and then slipped from her. Emma took a deep breath as she pulled her skirt back into place. She turned to face him as he struggled to adjust himself.

She kissed him, her tongue mirroring what his cock was just doing inside her cunt, and then pulled back. He offered her a grin. 

"The change in wardrobe was an absolutely brilliant idea, love."

Emma smiled. "I thought you'd approve."

They finished putting themselves back together as best they could. Emma could feel the stickiness between her thighs as they washed their hands and exited the bathroom.

They slid back into the booth, keenly aware of her parents’ eyes on them. 

Emma’s gaze darted down to the table. “Sorry we took so long. We had to wait in...uh...lines.”

David’s eyebrows rose. “Really? Lines for the bathroom?”

“At Granny’s?” Snow said. “Must be a first.”

“Aye,” Killian said, his tongue running across his lower lip where he could still taste her. “I’d suggest steering clear of the clam chowder special today.”

Emma cleared her throat. "Well, I'm starving," she said, glancing at Killian.

Snow hid her grin. "I bet."

...

Emma pushed the passenger seat of the bug all the way back as she straddled Killian's lap. His tongue was in her mouth and his hand was on her ass. She had pulled the bug into an alleyway. They were supposed to be headed to the loft for a family meeting regarding Hyde but they'd gotten distracted. Again.

Killian's hand pushed Emma's dress up around her waist.

"You love the possibility of getting caught, don't you?" he asked as he pulled back.

Emma nodded with a smile. "Yup. I get off on it."

"Brilliant. Because I plan on fucking you all over this bloody town."

Emma laughed as her lips moved to his neck. She felt his hand cup her ass and then push her thong aside. His finger wasted no time in slipping inside her.

"Fuck, you're so wet already," he moaned.

Emma ground her center down on his hand. She felt her clit pressed against his covered cock. She pulled back and made quick work of his button and zipper. She pulled his erection free and began stroking him furiously, her thumb gliding over the tip.

"Need to be inside you," he said, as his hand slipped from her.

Emma got up on her knees and poised herself above his cock. She slowly lowered herself down onto him until he was fully inside her. She began to rock her hips, as she moved up and down over him.

Killian sucked in a breath, as his hook and hand moved to her hips and helped her along. 

Emma kissed him again and she felt his hand move to her breast, palming her through the fabric of the dress. His thumb toyed with her erect nipple.

Emma's hand reached between them and she rubbed at her clit furiously. Her mouth moved to his neck and she stifled a scream against his skin as she came. 

Killian simply smiled as he followed suit. 

"I'm starting to like this bloody contraption of yours," he said. 

Emma laughed as she climbed off of him.

...

Emma slammed the book shut in the library. "I can't read anymore stories. I am so sick of trying to figure out Hyde's plan."

Killian came up behind her, his hand moving to massage her shoulder. 

"We'll figure it out, love. We always do."

The library had closed hours ago and they were the only ones still there. 

Emma smiled as she turned to face him. "You know what could help ease my tension?"

Killian licked at his lips. "Do tell."

Emma's hand palmed his cock through his jeans. She raised an eyebrow. "Clear enough for you?"

"Aye," he nodded, as he grew hard beneath her palm. 

His hand ran along the back of her red leather jacket, as he pulled her close. He loved fucking her while she was wearing it. Killian's hand slid around and up the front of her flowered dress. It had a deep v-neck and he had been eying her cleavage all day. He fondled her breast and then tugged the neck down with his hook. 

He cocked an eyebrow as her bare breasts sprung free. "You vixen. No tiny corset today."

"I may have had plans," she said with a grin.

Killian's head dove down and immediately latched onto a pert nipple as Emma's hand cupped his head. He nibbled at the nub and then laved it with his tongue, as his hand massaged the other breast. His thumb and forefinger toyed with that peak until his mouth finally covered it.

"So good," Emma moaned, as she threw her head back. 

Killian felt her hand move to his waistband and soon she was stroking his cock. He gave her breasts one last lick and then pushed her up against the table. Emma slid onto the table, as he moved between her legs. 

He pulled his pants down in record time as she pulled her dress up. His cock sprang free and Emma licked at her lips at the sight. 

"Can't wait to fuck you," he breathed.

Emma grabbed at his leather jacket. "Well then get on with it."

Killian gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge. He looked down at her soaked panties and smiled. He hooked his finger and hook through the thong and pulled it down her legs. And then he took himself in his hand and guided his cock to her entrance. 

Emma gasped as he filled her, her legs wrapping around his waist and her fingernails digging into his back.

She met him thrust for thrust as the table rocked beneath them so hard she thought it might collapse. A few of the books toppled to the floor. Belle would be mortified to see what they were doing in her beloved library.

Killian's hook found her clit and he rubbed at it with the curve of it. 

"Right there. Fuck!" she screamed.

Emma sucked on his neck as he drove in and out of her. Her hand moved between them, grabbing his hook and pressing it more firmly against her clit.

"Come for me, love," he whispered in her ear.

She obeyed a moment later and then she felt him spill his seed inside her. He began to soften and slipped from her body.

Emma smiled. "Who knew the library could be so much fun?"

Killian chuckled.

...

"Ugh! I hate paperwork. Between Hyde and the Evil Queen I can't catch up!"

Killian looked up from the desk across from her. He had been working as deputy for a month now. He loved getting to spend even more time with Emma. 

It was midnight and they'd been doing paperwork at the station for hours.

He stood up and came behind her. He pressed a kiss to her neck. 

"Enough for tonight, Swan. Let's go home."

Emma shook her head. "I need to finish this stack."

Killian's lips moved to her ear and he began to nibble on it. "Are you certain?"

She giggled and swatted him away. "Stop distracting me. In fact, this will probably go a lot faster if you go home."

"And leave you all alone to suffer? Never."

He spun her chair around and the look in his eyes told Emma no more paperwork would be getting done tonight. Suddenly, he was dropping to his knees. His hand trailed up her thigh and went beneath her skirt.

He cocked a brow as he cupped her mound. She was sans panties.

"You bloody minx."

Emma shrugged. "Okay, so I may have been hoping you would distract me from this insufferable paperwork."

Killian pushed her skirt up around her hips, his eyes twinkling at the sight of her glistening core.

"God, Emma," he breathed. He paused for a moment, meeting her eyes. "There's no chance of your father returning tonight, right?"

Emma shook her head. "No chance. Please just fuck me."

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, love?” he asked with a laugh.

Emma grinned, as she grabbed a fistful of his hair. “No, I kiss my pirate with that mouth. Now I said fuck me.”

"How do you want it, Swan?"

"Your mouth," she breathed.

"As you wish," he said, as he yanked her forward. 

Emma spread her legs as wide as she could. Killian brought his hook and hand to her knees and brought them up so they rested on the arms of the chair. He licked at his lips as he eyed her pink folds and smelled her arousal.

His mouth started on her inner thigh, sucking on the soft skin there. Emma sighed, as one hand went to his head and the other moved to cup her breast. 

His lips moved further up until he was kissing her entrance. 

"Please," she moaned.

Killian smiled against her skin as he licked a stripe up her cunt. 

"Yes! Keep going."

He shoved his tongue inside her and began to fuck her with it as she writhed against his mouth. His thumb came up to rub at her swollen clit. His tongue stroked her walls, as her legs moved from the arms and went around his shoulders. She thrust her hips toward him. 

"Fuck! I love your mouth!"

Killian grinned and removed his tongue from her. His lips closed around her clit and he sucked on it. Emma's head fell back and as she felt her belly tighten.

Killian's cock was becoming painfully erect within the confines of his jeans. He needed release soon.

Emma screamed his name as she came and he pulled back, licking her essence from his lips.

He then stood up and hauled her into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her over to the couch. Killian dropped her onto the couch and then quickly pulled his pants down. 

Emma smiled as his erection bounced proudly in front of him. He was on her a moment later. His tongue invaded her mouth as his cock invaded her cunt.

He pounded into her so hard the couch creaked in protest. Emma's hands moved to his ass, cupping it and pushing him further into her.

It didn't take long before he was releasing himself inside her. He collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck.

"Are you glad I stayed?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she breathed. "You are a million times better than paperwork."

"I should hope so."

...

Killian and Emma had just come back from a day of sailing on the Jolly Roger. It was a much needed break from the chaos of Storybrooke. 

Killian slipped his hand in hers. "I suppose it's back to reality."

Emma shook her head with a seductive smile. "Not yet."

Killian cocked a brow. "What did you have in mind, love?"

"Let me show you," she said as she pushed him against the wheel of his ship. "First, I want you naked."

Killian laughed. He shrugged off his jacket. He then undid the buttons of his vest and she helped him with his shirt. Both dropped to the deck. Emma smiled, as she ran her hands down his chest, her fingers toying with his chest hair. Her fingernails scraped down the hard planes of his stomach until she reached his pants. She quickly popped them open and then dropped to her knees. She brought her mouth to the zipper and took it between her teeth.

"Bloody hell," he breathed. 

Emma smiled as she brought her hands to his hips and pushed his jeans down. He was semi-hard, so Emma brought her hand to the base of his cock and began to pump him.

His hand tangled in her blonde locks. "God, I love the way you touch me."

She ran her hand down his shaft, smiling as he grew hard beneath her palm. She thumbed at his head and then looked up at him. Her lips closed around the tip a moment later.

Killian's hips jerked at the first touch of her mouth. He felt her tongue swirl around the head, as she squeezed his balls. 

He cupped her head and pushed her toward him. Emma took more of him in her mouth as her tongue ran along his length. Killian's hips thrust forward and he began to fuck her mouth.

"Fuck, I adore your mouth, love!" 

Emma's lips turned into a smile as she took in as much of him as she could. He watched her pretty head bob up and down on his cock. She felt his movements grow erratic and his balls tighten under her fingers. A moment later, he was spilling his seed down her throat. Emma swallowed and then licked his tip, getting every last bit of him. 

She released him with a pop and then stood. Killian pressed his lips to hers, smiling at the taste of himself. 

"You're going to be the death of me yet," he whispered.

Emma could only grin. She felt his hand slip beneath her dress and a moment later he was shoving two fingers into her. 

"Your turn," he said.

...

They only made it to the stairs. Killian pushed Emma's top up and cupped her breasts through her bra. Emma reached behind her and undid the clasp as the stair dug into her back. 

Killian pulled the top over her head and flung it on the landing above them. He then pulled the straps down and freed her from the bra. He deposited it behind them. 

Emma clawed at his back as his head dipped down and licked at the valley between her breasts. His tongue moved across her skin until he was circling her nipple. His hand came up to palm her other breast. He bit at the hard peak and then switched breasts.

Emma felt his covered cock digging into her bare thigh. She slid her hand between them and stroked him through the material.

"Fuck," he moaned against her skin.

Killian's hook pushed her skirt up and his hand found her wet center. She was panty free again. His thumb pressed at her clit as she pushed her cunt into his hand. 

"I want to see all of you," he said.

Emma reached behind her and lowered the zipper of her skirt. Killian pulled the skirt down her legs and threw it behind him. He licked his lips at the sight of her bare mound.

He palmed it and then slipped two fingers inside. Emma moved her hands to his hips and then his waistband. She struggled to free him of his pants. He pulled back a moment and pushed them down his legs. 

His cock jutted out and Killian got on his knees on the stair. Emma’s legs wrapped around his waist as she brought her hand to his cock and guided it to her entrance. She gasped as the tip of him brushed against her clit. And then he pushed himself inside her.

"Fuck, Killian!" she screamed as he thrust into her. 

Her back was hitting the stair and she knew she would have a bruise tomorrow but she didn't care.

Her hands slid to his ass and she massaged the globes as she pulled him closer to her.

Killian's lips moved to her neck, as her breasts bounced beneath him. Her nipples were rubbing against his vest and Emma loved the friction. 

They fucked until they both came screaming each others’ names. Killian buried his face between her breasts, as her hands slipped under his shirt and her fingernails scraped up his back.

"Who needs a bed?" he said.

Emma simply laughed.

...

"Emma!" Killian called frantically as he entered their bedroom. "I got your message. What's the emergency?"

Emma appeared in the doorway of their bathroom a moment later. His mouth dropped open at the sight of her.

She was clad in only her red leather jacket. Killian swallowed roughly.

"Bloody hell," he breathed. 

She sauntered toward him, the curves of her breasts visible beneath the jacket. His eyes darted down to the bare V between her legs. He knew she was already wet.

She came up close to him, pressing her body against his. 

"The emergency is that my hot pirate boyfriend hasn't fucked me in five days. I'm going through withdrawal."

He grinned, his tongue lashing at his lips. "We can't have that, now can we?"

Killian's hand slid up her bare stomach and beneath the jacket. He palmed a breast, his thumb flicking at her nipple.

"I know you like my red leather jacket. You've fucked me while I've worn it before. But I've always had other clothes on. Today I'm only wearing this."

Killian growled as he shoved his tongue in her mouth. He stroked her tongue with his for a few moments, before retreating, his teeth nipping at her lower lip. He then trailed his lips down her throat. Emma gripped his hair, smiling at the sight of his head between her jacket. Killian brought his hook and hand up to part the jacket so that her breasts were bared to him. He cupped one and then his mouth covered the other. He nibbled at her hard peak and then swirled his tongue around it. His mouth slowly traveled down her flat stomach until it reached her cunt. 

"I need to taste you," he said.

Emma threw her leg over his shoulder in response. Her folds glistened before him, as he brought his fingers up and parted her lips. He then brought his tongue to her clit, flicking it against the hard nub.

Emma's hand slipped beneath the jacket and she began to massage her breast. She had to grab onto his hair with the other hand so as not to fall when he slipped his tongue inside her and began to fuck her with it. 

"God, yes!" 

Emma ground her cunt into his face as he lapped at her arousal. She slipped her hand down to her clit and began to rub at it. After a few more strokes of his tongue, she felt her belly tighten and soon she was coming all over his gorgeous face. 

Killian stood, licking at his lips. Emma looked down at his erection straining against his jeans. She quickly shed him of his shirt and vest while he lowered his pants. They continued until he was naked. He then grabbed her jacket collar and hauled her body against his chest. Her breasts pressed against the hair of his chest, teasing her nipples. Killian kissed her and then brought his hand and hook to her ass. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

He walked them to the bed, as her mouth sucked at his throat and his cock pressed against her belly. He deposited her on the bed and then was between her legs in an instant. He thrust into her forcefully, smiling as her breasts bounced around the jacket. 

Emma's nails scraped down his back as he moved in and out of her. Suddenly, he flipped them over. Emma smiled as she hovered above Killian. She ground down on his cock, pistoning her hips. She rose and fell around him, as his hand fondled her breast. Killian watched the jacket sway around her as she threw her head back, her eyes squeezed closed in ecstasy. His hook slid down her belly and slipped between her folds. Emma gasped at the feel of the cold metal against her clit. Killian rubbed the curve against the nub.

"Fuck! So close!"

She braced her hands on his chest as she used her knees to gain leverage. She moved up and down on his shaft until she felt her orgasm approach.

"Come for me, love," he said, as his hands gripped her ass and then slid beneath the jacket to caress the bare skin of her back. 

Emma reached between them and pressed the hook more firmly against her clit. 

"Killian!" she screamed as she came.

He followed a moment later. Emma collapsed boneless atop him, as his arms wrapped around her jacket. 

"I love you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"And I love you," he said. 

She propped her chin up on his chest and grinned. "I also love the way you fuck me."

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

...The End…  
Thanks for reading! I’d love to hear what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
